space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 84
Never deal with a Nazi We picked up the action at the beginning of block two with the eclipse and subsequent arrival of the herald scheduled for the next day. Katya and Mei headed to the Vatican to meet with our bishop contact in a meeting arranged by Sister Maria. Since we had an appointment it was no sweat gaining entry, (also thanks to Lilyana's Arch-false aura). We had a bit of fun with the Swiss Guard who escorted us to the bishop's office in the Vatican garden. He seemed smitten and even gave up his precious uniform Beret. Katya observed that the Swiss Guards might be a good angle to gain entry in future if they are all so pliable. We then spoke with the Bishop and learned some valuable things. Namely, that the Vatican had a plan to redirect the energy backlash of the summoning. The structure of the Vatican itself served as an energy projector with three ley line collectors focusing on the big obelisk in St. Peter's. The collectors were installed atop buildings in the vatican garden. We got a pretty good look at them later and saw that they were some kind of Advanced Runic project of an impressive level. The Bishop was clearly loyal to the Vatican and wouldn't bite on our attempts to wedge ourselves in between him and the evil Bishop Hudal who we believe is behind the ritual to summon the herald. However, he did pull out a detailed map ("master-level SDC") of the Vatican to demonstrate how the ritual was perfectly safe. Thanks to some luscious distraction from Mei, Katya was able to pickpocket the map right out from under the Bishop's nose! We showed it to Alfie later since he had the best SDC we knew but even he wasn't good enough to make heads nor tails of it. He offered to show it to some of his people but that never happened due to unforeseen events later on. We also continued to debate our plan for eclipse-day. What we learned from the Vatican helped to clarify our consensus about when to disrupt the ritual. Roq had been pushing hard for a 'controlled cataclysm' that would just take out the Vatican. Others were not convinced which didn't actually mean they were "as bad as a Nazi" as Roq suggested. It was all moot, though, since the Vatican had a way to focus the explosive entry of the Herald elsewhere. It also helped us clarify our plans to cut off the Vatican with Ley Line disruption nanites. We all agreed that we needed to disrupt the ritual in the first 10 minutes. We also agreed that our original plan to neutralize the Nazi ritual and count on nanites to disrupt the Vatican was still our best bet since we had to prevent both sides from completing the ritual but we could not be in two places at once. With all this in mind, Liesolette, Roq, and Eva set about building enough nanites to do the job. We also learned that the Nanites we built would not do anything to disrupt the relocation of the PoCS. This means that if we will probably need to disrupt the Nazis elsewhere even if we hit the forum squarely with the blimp. In block three Eva set about building a Ley Line energy detector that might be critical to victory the next day. WIth it, we should be able to detect if anyone else is running a Herald summoning ritual. If we know it's happening we may be able to stop it. In theory, at least. Also in block three, Katya laid the groundwork for the upcoming kidnapping of the blimp officers by finding a suitably private location to interrogate them, the equipment to do so, and a vehicle for ganking/transportation. Near the end of block three Katya met with Tatyana to provide our response to the Nazi offer. We told them that we'd leave the city for $1,000,000 (pinky to mouth) in gold Krugerrands. She agreed as long as we agreed to leave the city. So we set it up so that we'd be leaving in block 5 at which point we'd also collect the gold at a specified location. In block 4 we met up with our prologue party friends who had some interesting information to share. They had made contact with the Voormi who had told them that the old demon from the Prologue was still in the Pope Palace. They also had found a way in but it meant travelling through where the demon was. "That's interesting" we replied, while wee did nothing about it and made no plans to deal with it in any way. It was at this time that Mei Lin proposed using the prologue party as decoys to lead the Nazis away while we slipped into the city to set our Blimpfiltration plans into action. It seemed like a solid suggestion that we could back up with some magic. There was some debate about whether the Tsyplenok Vagon was needed to sell the disguise. Also, if other NPC's should attend to help sell it all. Ultimately, and thankfully, we decided to use Alphie's armoured limo and 'actors' as the other NPCs. Mei spent the block helping them get set up for success. Meanwhile, Eva, Danikov, and Roq did some super stealthy rooftop flying to plant the nanites at strategic locations around the Vatican. (The charges are all set to go off 5 mins into Block 3 tomorrow). Things got a bit dicey when a Vatican security force detected something and went to investigate, so it was Eva's turn to distract this time with a flirtatious maiden in distress act. It was exactly what Roq needed to discreetly grab the nanites and move them to another location, while Danikov provided Camouflage assistance. Block 5 finally rolled around and began what is likely the first of five straight blocks of action with all of our plans culminating in the Herald arriving (or not) in block three. Roq suggested we sweep the van for bugs which was a good suggestion since it was riddled with them. As we left the hotel we strode out in full gear and transformed the Tsyplenok Vagon into a copy of Alphie's Lamborghini, making sure the all of Katya's Nazi friends had a good view. Then we did a super sneaky in transit under an overpass transfer of the bugs over to the prologue party's vehicle to help with the disguise (and further put them off our own trail) as swapped positions and headed off in another direction while they then went off to meet the Nazis and collect the gold. As Katya put it "limos passing in the night". Unfortunately, shortly thereafter we heard the sound of a massive explosion over from where the prologue party should be. The flash in the sky from the Nazi Blimpinaught right beforehand kind of implied that the Nazis had double-crossed us and used the meeting as a setup for ambush! Who could've seen that coming? The B team simply had no chance since they were 'outclassed in every possible way'. Perhaps we can Raise them later... That's where we called things. Gird your loins, readers, the next few blocks are going to be eventful! Rewards The passage of time forcing action 11 Generic Katya 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny and 1 bonus Benny for not breaking the labia rule;) Roq 1 Benny for "contributing" Mei 1 Benny you might not get a chance to use Category:Soviet